Old Habits Die Hard
by KLMG
Summary: Ron and Hermione are happly married with two kids but Ron's ex-girlfriend keeps making an appearing that makes some of Hermiones old feel start to come back


Hermione Weasley loved to read on her days off work, but today she couldn't even finish a paragraph. She felt lonely with her husband at work and her children visiting her mother-in-law. She missed them so much. The flat was quiet, too quiet. She was about to give up and start dinner because Ron would be home any minute. As she got up she hear the door open.

"Hermione, I'm Home!" Ron said as he entered their flat.

"I'm up in the bedroom, Ron."

"Hey love, how was your day?" Ron asked as he entered the room. "The kids still at my parents?"

"Yes." she answered as they gave each other a kiss "My day was pretty boring without all my redheads making it interesting. What about you?"

"You know the same. Lavender came by the shop again today"

With the mention of her name, Hermione's blood started to boil but she didn't want Ron to know she was still jealous after all these years. "Oh, That's the third time this week."

Ron could tell that his wife didn't like the idea of his ex-girlfriend was hanging around the shop. He can sense it in her. "Are you okay?"

"…" she hesitated her answer.

"Hermione, please tell me you're not still jealous of her, are you."

"What can I say Ron, she got to you first."

"I thought you two are friends now?"

"I can never be friends with her!"

"Hermione, if I can be civil towards Krum, you can be civil towards Lavender."

"That's not the same, Victor was never my boyfriend! I'm just worried that one day you'll realize that you don't love me and then decide to leave me and run off with her."

"Hermione that's insane. I never liked her, I never will. I love you and only you."

"I've seen the way she looks at you."

Ron extended his arms towards his wife. "If you're so worried then why don't you come with me tomorrow, and if you see her flirting with me, you have my permission to kick her arse."

Hermione couldn't lie to herself she has thought of it before, but she would never resort to violence. "Ronald!" she exclaimed, even thought she knew he was joking or at least she hoped he was. "You'd like that wouldn't you." she said while her head was on his chest.

She raised her head from his chest and looked at his baby blue eyes she loved so much "Ron..."

"Yeah?"

"I know I shouldn't care...even after all these years, but did you and her ever...you know."

"Never." he answered quickly. "We never even came close. All that happened was in front of you really. You're my only one, and you'll always be." he reassured her.

"You're my only one too." Hermione felt pretty stupid about herself, she had nothing to be worried about. Ron loved her and only her and she loves him and only him. "Come on let\'s take a nap before your mother brings back the kids." she said as they moved towards the bed.

As they got into bed Ron was hugging Hermione from the back with his big arms on her stomach. Ron was starting to kiss Hermione's neck. "You are the mother of my children, the owner of my heart and soul, my other half, my life partner, my love." he said as they layed in bed

Hermione had a big smile on. "When did you become so sweet."

Ron shrugged "It comes and it goes." he said with a grin on his face. "You know we have a few minutes before the kids come home." he said while moving his kisses to her jaw line. "Huh, What to do?" he asked while rubbing his chin.

"Well what are you waiting for." their lips were about to touch when the bedroom door suddenly open "Oh Merlin! Stop that right now!"

"Mom! we're married and this is my home."

"Oh Ron, your Children are here for Merlin sake."

"Oh. Right."

7 year old Rose and 4 and a half year old Hugo Weasley came running from behind their grandmother. "Mommy! Daddy! Nana took us to the muggle zoo today and we got to see a tiger and a lion!" Rose exclaimed to her parents about her day. Her and her little brother climbed into bed with them

"Oh did you have fun with all you cousins?" Ron asked with his daughter sits on his lap.

As Hermione brought Hugo to her lap, she couldn't help but have a big smile on her face as she watched her husband talk to their daughter._ I have the perfect husband, the perfect children, the perfect family _she thought to herself.

"Mom, actually I was wondering if you could watch Rose and Hugo for the rest of the night." Ron told his mother "I'm taking Hermione out to dinner."

"Oh how sweet Ron, of course I'll watch them. Come on kids let's get your jumpers on." Molly said while she exited the room.

Hermione looked at her husband in shock. "Ron!" she exclaimed "What a surprise! you don't have to do that."

"What, I can't take my beautiful wife for a romantic night?"

When they arrived at the very expensive muggle restaurant Hermione felt like a Queen. It has been a while since the two of them had a night for themselves, with Ron being an Auror and helping George out with the shop and Hermione being the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

The Waiter showed them to their table. Ron pulled her chair out. "Thank you Hun."

As they took their seat, Hermione face fell when she spotted none other than Lavender Brown. "What's wrong?" Ron asked as he turned his head to see what she was looking at. "Bloody Hell." he muttered under his breath.

Lavender eyes were suddenly distracted by a flash of red hair. "Will you excuse me for a second darling, I think I saw some old friends of mine." she said to her date as she headed towards Ron and Hermione's table

Much to Hermione's horror she saw Lavender walking towards them. Not only that but she was wearing a very tiny dress that show her curves.

"Wo-Ron! Hermione! What a surprise that we came on the same night huh."

"H-Hello Lavender, how are you?"

"Great Ron, by the way thanks for the advice." she said touching his arm "Well I better get back to Michael, I'll see you guys soon okay?"

Hermione felt that Ron was keeping something from her. She didn't know why but was suddenly angry. "So...when do I get to start to kick her arse?"

"What?"

"Remember you said if I see her flirting with you, you'd give me your permission to kick her arse."

"She wasn't flirting."

"What about the arm touching!"

"Hermione, she was thanking me."

"For what, A good shag!"

"Hermione, she was thanking me for giving her advice because she\'s pregnant with that guys child!

She was stunned "What?"

"She didn't know how to tell him. That's why she's been coming to the shop lately."

"Oh."

"Did you really think I would cheat on you? She happly married and so am I. I would never and never will leave you. The Imperious Curse can keep me away from you."

"Ron I\'m so sorry I accused you of cheating"

"Hermione let it go, let\'s just have fun tonight and make it about us okay?"

"Okay. Ron I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione." he said as they leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
